Rue's beginnings
by StarsAreHope
Summary: A view on another tributes life before being reaped.


I was running into a meadow, full of flowers, all sorts of beautiful flowers. The warmth of the sun beamed down onto my skin, it gave me a safe feeling. That as long as I were here, I would be happy, and most of all, safe. Isn't that what everyone wants? I bet all of the people here in district 11 (my home) and even people from the other district's, want this feeling. The feeling of happiness and saftey. We harvest here, we work all day and sometimes into late hours. If we look like we aren't doing enough work, or if we look suspicios of stealing food, then we get whipped and don't get paid for that load of work. Yes, children as young as me get whipped, i'm twelve and in my knowledge of saftey and happiness, this is neither.

I felt a warm breath on my face , so i got over the fact that the meadow was a dream. I opened my eyes to find two of my younger siblings were leaning over me. They are shouting something, but I just blocked their voices out. They looked happy, as if today was meaningless to them. For them, today was another day of playing with the wooden swords I made them. They don't have a clue, lucky them. You can't expect children as young as them to understand the importance of today. Today is the 74th reaping day for the games. The Hunger Games. All they wamt to do is play fight, they have a carefree life. They don't have top wake up screaming from nightmares everynight because there is a chance for their names to be picked out. Unfortunately for me, that's the case. It haunts me that a glass ball containing every childs name aged 11-18, contains my name. I am twelve, so if you do the mathm my name is in there twice this year, which gives me more of a chance to be chosen. It's a slim chance, but there's still a chance.

I finally got out of bed and went downstairs, to find my five younger siblings and my parents were sat at the table, almost as if they were waiting for my arrival. They were. I sat down and had some fruit and water, to keep me going for today. Today was one of the most stressful days of the year so, I didn't give my parents a hard time. I went upstairs to get dressed, when a knock came to my door. "Come in", I answered to the knock. My mother came in with something in her hand, it looked fragile and silky. It was her wedding dress. It was a light blue colour, and fitted me perfectly. "Mother...I can't. This is your wedding dress, what if I fall? It will get ruined", I said. "Then we will just have tp wash it down by the river, please take it. Rue, if you are reaped-", I interupted her on coming speech with, "Mum, there is a very slim chance that I will be chose , I am postitive I will get through this year". She didn;t reply but her eyes said enough. She walked out so I could finish getting ready for the reaping.

I decided to let my fuzzy brown hair free, I am not the type to fuss over my looks. I walked over to the mirror, and stared. I stared at the girl with a chance of being chosen. If I were chosen, I could never find it in myself to kill anone. Unfortunately, that's the whole point of the Hunger Games. The audience wants brutal murders, and what they want, they get. Maybe I could just hide in a tree? I guess I'm quite good at climbing trees. I finally stopped thinking about the the negatives, and moved on. I went downstairs and everyone was ready, and just in time too. The bell that signalled it was time for the reaping, rang, and we all made our way out. I turned around, took one last look at my home, and shut the door.

On the way, my family were slient. I think they too are scared that my name will be called out. My father came behind me and put something around my neck. I looked down, and hanging from my neck was a diamond necklace. "It was your grandmothers, she wore it on her first reaping. It's now yours", he said with tearsin his eyes. That made two of us.

The district centre was full of screaming, crying and scared children and parents. It was time for the reaping. I turned around, hugged my parents and stared crying. " You be good now, do what Mum and Dad say, I promise this will all be over soon and we can all go play after. I will come back soon", I told my siblings. I looked at my parents and said, " I love you". I didn't wait for a reply, I soon joined one of the lines to go to the centre. We watched a video, showing why the Hunger Games exist, all because one district betrayed the Capitol, all of us suffer. Chidlren are ripped from their family because of other's actions. It's not fair, but it's life. All was silent, as the man picked out a name from the girls bowl. My heart sank, everything was dizzy, because my name was called out.


End file.
